Dabbled: Sakura and Itachi edition
by Perfect Beauty
Summary: A series of one shots based on prompts centered around Itachi and Sakura.Stories include: Fluff, AU/ non-mass fics.Updates every Sunday!
1. Sweet Sabotage

**A/N: Hi there. This story is a one shot from a challenge that was given to a group of fanfictioners on facebook. The computer randomly chose a prompt for us and we had one hour to type up a story. This story is the result of that challenge. I don't know if it is good but I wanted to post it anyway. There is serious fluff as well as a bit of humor in this. I hope everyone likes it. If not, I apologize. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>0401/12 One Hour Sunday

Challenge:sabotage

**Sweet Sabotage **

**by**

** perfect beauty**

* * *

><p>They were trying to ruin her!<p>

Absolutely ruin her!

As she strolled the streets of Konoha, she began to reflect just how much her life had changed ever since she finally made a decision.

It had been a hard choice but she was satisfied with her decision. All her friends seemed to have an opinion on the matter, regardless of whether or not she asked for their advice.

At first, she thought it was a good thing that her friends cared so much but now all she could think about was how each one of those friends were out to sabotage or rather look out for their own personal interests.

Her best friend, Ino, had once called her the strangest person on the entire planet but she strongly disagreed. It wasn't her fault that she had unique tastes.

Hinata was supportive as always but she couldn't help to feel that she was only being supportive with her own interests in mind.

Tenten had stated that she didn't care and her tastes didn't match her own but still doubt lingered at the edge of her mind.

* * *

><p>The doorbell rang with a chime as she strolled into the shop. With its bright colors and sophisticated evening wear, she felt as if she had stepped into heaven.<p>

The owner, a white haired, gentleman raised his eyebrows in surprise as she stepped forward.

"Uchiha-san, it is so good to see you! Tell me how are you and your husband doing? Is he treating you right? If not, I can whisk you away and marry you myself."

A twinkle of laughter erupted from her lips as she pushed her long, pink locks over her shoulder.

"Things are going great Sato-san. Itachi has been a good husband so far but if anything happens I will give you a call." she said with a wink.

The older man chuckled as he looked into the apple green eyes. She reminded him so much of his wife when she was younger.

"Ah, I know you aren't here to humor an old man so I will go get your package." he said before escaping into the stockroom.

It only took five minutes for him to return as he set the package down in front of the young woman. Her eyes gleamed with excitement as she opened the box.

"Eh? she muttered as she reached into the box and pulled out bits of something she had not ordered.

With a furious gaze, she tore through the box as she looked for the thing she had ordered. There was no way in hell she was going to leave this store with this!

As she pulled the items from the box, her face flushed a deep shade of red. What on earth was she supposed to do with this?

A black lace bra, garter, and thong graced her hands as she continued to stare at it in confusion. How in the world did she end up with this?

"Um, Sato-san?" she whispered, catching the eye of the older gentleman who was now cleaning his register.

"Yes, Sakura-san?" he said as he stepped forward.

Both eyebrows shot up in mock surprise as he noted the items in her hand. If only he had a camera to capture this moment.

"Sato-san, this is not what I ordered." she said as she put the items to the side. Her face illustrated mild worry as if she had done something wrong.

"I specifically ordered the red and black pumps with the 4 inch heel so it could match the dress I bought for my husband's birthday celebration. I don't know what this is but I can't leave the shop with this!" she said as she placed the items back into the box.

She turned back to the man with an expectant gaze but instead found him with a large smile upon his face.

"It is true that you did not order this item but it was your husband that came in to change the order."

A startled gasp escaped her lips as she nearly fell to the floor in shock.

"He what!"

"Yes, Uchiha-san came in the other day and changed your order."

"Oh, really?" she mumbled, her mind whirling at the revelation. She was going to kill him just as soon as she got home.

"Yes. He specifically stated that it was you who wanted to change the order and he was only doing it on your request."

Sakura eyed the older man as she rose to her feet. For now, she would accept the package but she had a mission. She was going to kill her husband and they weren't even out of the honeymoon stage yet!

"Ah, I apologize Sato-san. I must have forgotten. Thank you for all your help."

"No, problem." he man said once again before disappearing once again.

With a growl, she stuffed the items into her bag and walked out of the shop. How dare Itachi sabotage her shoe fetish?

He was so going to get it!

* * *

><p>He knew even before she made it home that he would be in trouble but he didn't care. He leaned against the kitchen counter in preparation for his wife's fury.<p>

He knew he was essentially risking his life by tampering with her fetish but he could think of a million _other_ ways for her to pass the time.

As he set the table, he could feel the anger radiating off his wife as she stepped through the back door. He didn't even need his chakra to sense her. Her anger was enough.

"Sakura, back so soon?" he cooed with a smirk.

He was hardly prepared for the onslaught of curses that littered the air as she moved toward him like a panther in heat.

"I want to know why. Why did you feel the need to mess with the thing I hold so dear? Tell me, you perverted bastard or I will rip your balls off!"

Fortunately, for him he wasn't intimidated by her threats. Unfortunately for him, his wife's intelligence nearly matched his own and she could be as sadistic as he was.

"If you think you can mess with my shoes and get away with it then you have another thing coming Itachi!" she said before walking towards the kitchen.

She stopped in front of the sweets cabinet as Itachi's eyes widened. _She wouldn't?_

"Oh, Itachi-chan." she called in a sweet voice.

He stepped into the kitchen only to watch his beloved dango being tossed down the garbage disposal.

'_No!'_ his mind screamed as it died a little on the inside.

He would have his revenge!

"Sakura.." he said before stepping forward and caging her in against the sink. Startled green eyes looked back in mild shock as soft lips collided with her own.

A smirk lived on his lips as he continued to kiss, strategically placing his lips lower to the place he knew she liked.

"Itachi...I" she whispered before kissing him once again her fingers moving through the raven locks.

"Hn." he mumbled as they continued to kiss dinner long forgotten.

Lust filled green eyes looked back at him before pushing away and opening the jacket she had been wearing.

She watched in mild amusement as her husband's eyes nearly popped out from his head once her black pea coat hit the floor. Ha! He hadn't been expecting that!

She stood in front of him, wearing the very specific outfit he had ordered in place of her shoes. She wanted him to feel the pain of wanting something he couldn't have. She wasn't above using her body just this once she illustrate her point. She needed to teach him a lesson.

Never try to sabotage a woman's shoes!

* * *

><p>"Ah, do you like what you see Itachi?"<p>

He could only stare in shock as he watched her walk over to the kitchen table before promptly sitting down on it.

"I like that you like it because now you can't have it!"

"Hn." he grunted in protest as his wife continued to speak.

"If you had told me about this little stunt beforehand then things would have ended a little differently with you maybe reaping the rewards associated with this outfit... but...since you wanted to sabotage my shoes I figured I would take away the one thing I know you..._ehm_...love."

Silence was the only thing that could be heard as the surprised Uchiha watched his wife hop off the table and move toward the stairs.

She paused before him and flickered her tongue against his ear. With a husky voice she whispered, You'll be taking the couch tonight. Goodnight, Itachi." she said before walking up the stairs and slamming the door.

He stood there for a moment before looking down at his hands in mock despair. He lost two things he loved today. His dango and his..._well her_...oh never mind.

"I knew I shouldn't have went along with Naruto's stupid plan." he said before rising to his feet.

He pulled his black ANBU gear from the downstairs closet and pulled out his mask. His sword gleamed in the dull light before being sheathed.

He jumped to the windowsill and pushed it open before looking back at the garbage disposal again.

That blond idiot was going to pay!


	2. Perchance to Dream

**A/N: There one-shot is a result of a one-hour-one shot challenge that was given to our group on facebook. This one-shot took exactly 60 minutes to write. Also, I have decided to make this into a Sunday Dabble Series so I hope you guys enjoy. Read and Review please.**

* * *

><p>0408/12

One Hour Sunday

Challenge:overwhelmed

**Perchance to Dream**

**by**

**Perfect Beauty**

* * *

><p>Had someone told her years ago that she would be in this situation, she would have laughed in their face. But, as she she watched the flawless dark eyes glance in her direction, she could have swore she died and went straight to hell.<p>

_Overwhelmed?_

No, she was not overwhelmed. She was damn near _hyperventilating._

Of course, the blamed Ino for this mishap because...well she really didn't have a reason but she knew it was the blond's fault.

Even though it had been her own fault that she dropped the notebook, formally known as her diary, in the center of town where it could be picked up by anyone; she silently cursed herself for making such a bonehead move. She was the smartest kunoichi of her generation and she couldn't even keep up with a simple notebook?

How moronic could she get?

As he approached, she could have swore she saw a twinge of something in his dark eyes as if he knew what she was thinking.

Oh god! He could read minds!

He was quite intimidating. At five feet eleven inches, Uchiha Itachi was by far one of the scariest men she had ever met. When they had first met, he had been quite aloof and unfriendly. But, some force of nature, forced her to be on the same team as his once she had been accepted into ANBU.

At the time, she had thanked the Gods but reflecting back it now she realized how terrible it was.

She kept her eyes locked on the ticking clock in the back of cafe. She looked around the room.

To the left.

To the right.

Anywhere to keep her eyes off the daunting Uchiha that seemed to be making his way over to where she sat spellbound.

The smell of sandwood reached her nose as the pleasant view of Uchiha Itachi invaded her vision.

He was gorgeous but of course he knew that already.

"Haruno." He greeted stiffly,as she looked over at the bartender who seemed to be watching with avid interest.

"Uchiha-tachio."

Silence lingered between the two as the pink haired woman quickly downed her drink to stop the blush from spreading in her cheeks. She really didn't want to deal with this now especially since she didn't know if he knew how she felt.

She waved the bartender over to get the check and proceeded to lay her money on the counter. She gave one last lingering look out of the corner of her eye before rising to her feet. It was time to get home. Her favorite show was due to come on at any minute.

"It was very nice to see you again, Uchiha-tachio. I'm going to call it a night."

She took a step forward, her knees knocked a bit as she recalled the way he had looked at her before he walked over to the bar. It was weird how he didn't have to say anything but she was gratified by his presence. It was as if a mysterious weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

Okay, Maybe he didn't know.

_"As I watched him move about the room I secretly wondered what it would be like to have him..."_

She paused midstep as her words from the lost diary was being redirected back at her, by the last person she thought she would ever hear them from.

_"I saw him today and I wanted to touch him. With his dark hair and eyes, I wonder if our dark eyed, pink haired babies would be as cute as he is."_

For a moment, she forgot to breathe.

Was he...he must have...he couldn't?

_"I long for the day where I can write my last name on paper with his added. Just the thought of being Mrs. Itachi Uchiha brings a smile to my lips every single time I think of it._"

A gasp wanted to escape her lips as she found herself looking into the dark eyes she had fallen in love with a year ago.

He knew.

Dear Lord he knew.

What was she going to do? What could she say? She had laid it all on paper for him to read. Of course, she never knew he would read her diary. But, the ramifications of him reading her diary hit home as she realized that he had read EVERYTHING and that included desires fantasies she had about him.

Oh dear God!

"Tachio...I don't know...what you're.."

"Itachi..."He interrupted swiftly as he continued to watch her with dark, smothering eyes. He took a step forward as she shrank back a few feet.

"Anyone...who could have such vivid fantasies about me deserves to call me by my first name. Don't you agree Sakura-chan?"

Oh dear God.

Or at least that was her last thought before...darkness..

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan!" a loud voice erupted from her side as she opened her eyes and looked up at the blond who seemed to appear out of nowhere.<p>

She looked around from her seat at the counter to see the face of her best male friend looking down in concern.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright? I found you lying facedown at the counter."

She groaned as she slammed her head into the counter in frustration.

Damn! It had been a dream!

She looked across the room and noticed the dark haired Uchiha engaged in conversation with her former sensei, Kakashi.

"Crap it all been a dream." She whispered to herself.

She stood up and placed her money onto the counter before turning back to the energetic blond.

The clueless blond looked back at her before breaking out into a full smile. "Oy,Sakura-chan? Are you forgetting something?"

She looked over to her left and noticed a soft white rose with pink at the tips.

The rose was absolute perfection.

Laying under the rose was a note with the simple words the would forever linger in memory:

_"Mrs. Itachi Uchiha has a nice ring to it. Don't you agree, Sakura-chan?"_


	3. Picnic is love

**A/N: Hi there. This story is a one shot from a challenge that was given to a group of fanfictioners on facebook. The computer randomly chose a prompt for us and we had one hour to type up a story. This story is the result of that challenge. I don't know if it is good but I wanted to post it anyway. There is serious fluff as well as a bit of humor in this. I hope everyone likes it. If not, I apologize. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>0415/12**

** One Hour Sunday**

**Challenge:picnic**

**Picnic is love**

**by**

**perfect beauty**

* * *

><p>It had started off as a good idea.<p>

Or at least they had thought it was a good idea at the time.

Of course, she had been a bit_ inebriated_ at the time when Ino suggested an all girls picnic and she had said yes without a word of thought.

She should have stopped to think. Or at least pretend to stop and think.

She was the newest member of ANBU and she couldn't just ask her captain for a day off.

Inside she was dreading the question or even going up to him to ask.

What was she going to do?

* * *

><p>"Haruno, tell me why is it you need a day off from ANBU training?"<p>

She looked up and noticed her dark haired captain staring at her pointedly.

Crap.

Not only was he handsome, smart, and majorly intimidating but he was one of the most sought after bachelors in Konoha. And most importantly he was her...

"Tachio, I put in for time off due to a personal matter."She said quietly,looking down at her dust free black combat boots.

"Ah." He answered before looking around the room once again and again turning his onyx eyes back to her.

Her heart took on a double time stance the minute his dark eyes caught hers.

Oh crap.

Oh crap.

"Are you going to approve the day off Tachio? Or do I have to speak with the Hokage about it?"

"Hn."

"What was that sir?"

"I approve."

She bowed in thanks as she tried to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks. Why was she blushing? Her tachio wasn't looking her again, was he?

"Thank you."

"Hn" he said before turning back to the rest of the squad. "Be on your guard. Today is going to be a long day. Move out!"

"Yes, sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Two days later...<strong>

"Ow, ow." She muttered as she sank onto the grassy area that Ino had picked as the site of their all girls picnic.

"Forehead, you're still sore?" Her blond best friend, Ino, asked as they dropped the bag containing food to the ground.

"Umm hmm." Sakura mumbled as she stretched out next to the bags.

"Why does your captain train you so hard anyway?" Ino asked before sticking her hands into the bag to pull out the food. She paused in thought for a moment before continuing. "I understand wanting to be the best but 8 hours of training is a bit ridiculous don't you think?"

Sakura could do nothing but groan as she turned toward the blond. Her entire body was sore and she needed at least another day to get the stiffness out.

Of course, her captain had only given her one day off so she couldn't really do anyt-

"Sakura, I think your captain needs to get laid."

A loud thump sounded in her chest as if Ino's words struck her. Why was her heart beating so fast?

"Sakura, you okay?

"Um, where's Hinata and Tenten?" she asked while trying to slow her rapidly beating heart. If she kept going at this rate then she would have a heart attack or at least a panic attack.

"Oh didn't I tell you? Tenten has "training" with Neji and Hinata has some kind of clan thing. And me, I have a date with Shika..."

"Oh, that's nice. So, we can go ahead and...wait? Ino? What do you have...?"

The blond giggled nervously before looking down at the grass once again.

She couldn't break. She wouldn't.

"Um, didn't I tell you that I have...Okay! Okay! Forehead, stop!" she screeched as the pink haired woman pulled at her ear.

"You have what, Ino! Are you telling me that I took a day off from training for nothing! Oh God Tachio is going to kill me!"

"Forehead! Let go! You know I bruise easy." The blond whimpered as she tried to pull from the pink haired woman's grip. She knew it was close to impossible but she had to try anyway or else Sakura would rip her ear off.

"Tell me, Ino! What was this whole thing? A prank because if it is a prank Ino I swear to Kami everyone is going to find out about that time where you..."

"As interesting as it would be to hear about what Yamanaka-san did, I would suggest releasing her since it was not her fault." a new voice interrupted smoothly.

That voice.

She recognized it anywhere.

Oh kami why was he here?

She turned to face the voice and was presently surprised by the small smirk and the white roses in his hands.

What was going on?

"Tachio, why are you here?"

"Hn."

"Oww, oww. Forehead! If you let me go then I can tell you what is going on." the blond screeched as she tried to pull her ear out of the chakra laced grasp.

It wasn't working. Damnit!

"Ino, what's going on?"

"Oww, he's in love with you."

She could only stare at said man before looking down at the still struggling blond. She couldn't have said what she thought she said right?

"Ino, if this is a trick I am going to..."

"I am in love with you...Sakura."

Silence and a whimper seemed to be the only sound as the pink haired ninja stared at her captain.

"Why?" she asked as he took a step closer to her.

"Hn."

"No! Stay back!" she screamed while dragging the blond beside her.

"Forehead, let go! He's said he's in love with you damnit!"

"I don't believe it."

"Sakura-chan!" a loud voice screeched as _another_ person with blond hair and blue eyes jumped from the trees.

Oh crap.

"Naruto! Don't!" she screeched before the blond wrapped her in a fierce hug.

It was within this moment two things happened.

Her superhuman strength _actually_ began to tear the blond's ear off releasing the scream of the decade and she suffocated in the hug the blond had decided to bestow upon her.

'Crap.' she thought before she succumed to the darkness.

She could feel herself falling to the ground.

Falling.

Falling.

Falling.

The minute the sweet smell on sandlewood hit her nose and the sweet baritone voice filled her ears she knew he would always be there.

Watching.

Waiting.

Ready.

To catch her.

Always.

* * *

><p><em>Review please<em>


	4. Winner takes all

_A/N: Hi there. This fic is the result of a one-shot-one-hour challenge given to our group on facebook. I actually had a nice time writing this one shot. This one shot is pushing the limit of rating so I would give it a high T rating. I hope you like it and feedback please. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>0422/12

One Hour Sunday

Challenge:winning

**Winner takes all**

**by**

**perfect beauty**

* * *

><p>"I-I I- don't think this is a good idea." Hinata said pleadingly, as she looked over at the blond and pink haired women who stood inside the town's bar glaring at each other. She knew it was a bad idea when the conversation turned toward a topic she had no experience in.<p>

Sex.

As heiress of the Hyyuga Clan, she was not to speak of such things such as..._well you know_... but that did not stop her from hearing about the daily sexual expeditions of her friends namely Ino and TenTen. She had been surprised when meek Sakura decided to speak about the person she was involved in. She had never mentioned his name but she had her suspicions who Sakura's secret boyfriend was.

She knew it was a matter of time before things came to the light and unsurprisingly that time seemed to be now.

* * *

><p>"Shikamaru may the laziest in all of Konoha but when it comes down to sex the man is a god." the blond, blue woman eyed declared as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.<p>

The three friends gaped at her as the blond downed her shot and ordered another. It was one thing to know that their friend was sleeping with her former teammate but to hear that the laziest man in all of Konoha was a sex god was a little gross for the conversation at hand.

"Ino!" The pink haired medic, Sakura, said as she slapped the blond on the arm. She knew Ino had an obession with talking about all things sexual but this was a bit much. After all, she was the one who had to see Shikamaru at work Every. Single. Day.

"What, Forehead! He is. The things he can do with his coc..."

"Ino!" The other three women screamed as two began to turn a bit green.

"Oh come off it! There is only one person at this table who still has their virginity."Ino smirked, before continuing. "The only one has the authority to tell me to shut up is Hinata and she hasn't said anything! You two Jezebels have no right to judge me."

The three women remained quiet as the blond glared. Her blue eyes twinkled for a second before she downed another drink. "Ah, that felt good. Now you two. I can guarantee my guy is better than yours times two."

"Oh really?" The resident weapons mistress, TenTen, spoke up her brown eyes twinkling merrily. She could sense a challenge here somewhere and she was game. "Neji could beat the shit out of Shikamaru and still throw me onto the kitchen counter after. The man has the stamina of a beast."

"Tenten! How can you say something like that?" Sakura said, before laying her head against the surface of the bar. Didn't these two idiots realize that she had to work with these two men every single day. She knew she would never be able to look the two men in the eye ever again.

"What? It's true." Tenten retorted, before nodding her head in memory. "I remember this one time he had been so worked up from a mission that he just whipped it out when the came through th..."

"Tenten!" All three women yelled at the bun wearing mistress who had a dreamy smile upon her face.

"What?"

"I bet your guy is not better than my guy." Ino said, before crossing her arms tightly across her chest. She was the queen of all things sexual in Konoha. She would win and beat Tenten at this.

"I don't think so!" Tenten snapped back with a glare. There was no way she would lose to Ino. Her handsome, athletic, ANBU Captain boyfriend could beat the lazy ass bum anytime.

"Shikamaru buys me flowers!"

"Neji cooks me dinner."

"Shikamaru pays for dinner."

"Neji can buy the entire resturant."

"Shikamaru can make me orgasm four times in one hour."

"Neji can go six rounds without stopping."

"Shikamaru dips me in chocolate."

"Neji gives me back massages with his tongue!"

"Wait, he what? Well, Shikamaru sticks his..."

* * *

><p>The two women continued to go back and forth and frankly she was getting tired of it. As she tied her long pink locks into a ponytail, Sakura looked around the room until her eyes landed on the object of her affections.<p>

He was tall, handsome, smart, and accomplished. With dark, raven hair and a toned body, he was the premiere bachelor of Konoha. He was the type of man women wanted to sleep with and every man wanted to be.

And he by far was the best sex she ever had.

As her apple green eyes locked with his dark onyx eyes, she could feel the heat rush through her body. She wanted him. Dammit she wanted him.

_'I want you._' he mouthed as she looked at his full lips and thought back to the _erhm_ encounter they had the night before.

Damn it.

She sighed. This was supposed to be a night out with the girls and it had pretty much gone to crap once Tenten and Ino started arguing. Why were they fighting about who was best in bed anyway? This wasn't like the farmer's market where they could compare which bundle of fruit was better.

Bakas.

"Sakura! Sakura!" Ino said before punching her in the shoulder. "Since I know you have semi good tastes who is better? Shikamaru or Neji."

Sakura gaped at the two women as they stood before her with identical expressions of smugness. Were they kidding? How in the hell was she to judge who was better? She wasn't some type of easy tramp who had more numbers than an 800 number. There was no way she would ever know.

"You realize I have never had sex with Neji or Shikamaru right?"

"Yes, we know that."

A tic mark appeared at her left temple. Who knew Tenten could be as dense as Ino when it came to men?

"Do you think the person I'm seeing will appreciate you two asking me things like this?"

Ino was thoughtful for a moment before a smirk appeared upon her face. "I take it you think your guy is the best."

Pink eyebrows rose in amusement as she looked into dark eyes that appeared to be watching her every move. She wanted him and she wanted him now.

'_Right now_.' he mouthed before taking the last sip of his sake and moving to his feet.

Sakura turned her attention to the blond and brown haired woman who seemed to be waiting for an answer. If she wanted to see him tonight then she needed to end this conversation once and for all.

"Since you asked, my guy is the best."

Three pairs of eyebrows rose in surprise as Sakura smiled sweetly.

"If Neji licks Tenten's body with toothpaste and Shikamaru makes me orgasm 40 times a day, what in God's name could make your guy better than ours?"

She tilted her head to the side as she noticed the heated, come fuck me now glance from the dark haired man who was now watching in amusement. She smiled back, knowing in a matter of minutes he would have her against pinned the wall in his apartment.

_God yes._

"Y-e-yes Sakura-san, what makes your guy t-the w-w-winner out of N-neji and Shikamau." the once silent Hyyuga heiress stated, her lavender eyes wide in shock.

Sakura smiled before downing her glass of sex on the beach. She could taste the sweetness on her tongue before slamming the glass back onto the counter. It tasted like...Itachi...

"Well?" Ino asked.

Sakura smiled brightly before taking her money quickly from her purse and placing it on the counter.

She paused.

She needed to build up anticipation if she wanted this to be effective.

"Easy...mine does tongue tricks."

She turned and walked away as the dark haired, Hyyuga heiress fainted and two gobsmacked women turned red in shock.

"Goodnight ladies." She stated as she slipped out of the door leading outside of the bar.

A smile lined her face.

Of course, she was the winner.

Now all she had to do was make it back to her or his apartment and collect on those _winnings_...

* * *

><p>Three women now sat at the table shell-shocked as Sakura's words were imprinted into their minds.<p>

"T-t-tongue t-tricks." The Hyyuga heiress squeaked as she blushed a pretty pink.

"Damn and I thought Shikamaru would win too."Ino mumbled, as she rubbed her forehead in frustration.

"Did you not just hear what she said? Tenten asked,with a dreamy smile upon her face. She now had a new-found respect for Sakura and the man who could do..._such things_...

"...Lucky bitch."

The blond complained before raising her glass.

"Here's to Sakura...the luckiest woman in all of Konoha."

The three women raised their glasses in toast.

"Agreed."

* * *

><p><em>Fin<em>


	5. Tormented Destiny

_A/N: This one shot is the result of the one-shot-one-hour challenge given to our group on facebook. This chapter is a sad one so please have tissue handy and if you could be so kind as to give a review. I enjoy your feedback_

* * *

><p><em>0429/12_

One Hour Sunday

Challenge:torment

**Tormented Destiny**

**by**

**perfect beauty**

* * *

><p>"I think we should see other people."<p>

She dropped the pan of rice she had been making as the words she never thought she would ever hear passed from the lips of the man she loved more than anything.

It was strange to her how he could say those words so coldly to her. After everything they had been through, he was ending everything they shared.

"Itachi, how could you say that to me? We've been together five years!"

She could only stare, teary-eyed at the man she had loved with every fiber of her being. It was too much.

It hurt.

Damn,it hurt.

"Sakura...I.."

She slammed her hand against the counter, rattling the peaceful vase of roses. Her once pale face was streaked red in anger and frustration. She tried but couldn't stop the torrent of tears running down her cheeks.

"Why? Is it another woman?"

He was silent for a few minutes before he could answer. Couldn't he see how much he hurt her?

"The clan made a marriage arrangement before I was born."

She couldn't stop the wail even if she tried. An arrangement! He was leaving her due to an arrangement?

"Itachi, you are the clan head. Can't you change the rules? I love you! We've been together for.."

"Sakura, I can not."

A small piece of her soul died with those words. He didn't love her. He no longer wanted her at his side.

"Get out."

"I will not. Sakura, we need to..."

"Get out!" she screamed as she loaded her right hand with chakra. She wouldn't let this moment break her. He had broken her heart and he wanted to still talk?

Not possible.

He reached out and grabbed her fists before they could make it to its destination. He pulled her close to his body and snuggled his face into her hair. He wanted her to understand that this was not his decision.

He loved her. He loved her the minute he laid eyes on her all those years ago.

"I can't Itachi. I can't! You don't love me! Get out! Go home and be with your future wife!" she screamed into his chest. "I hate you! I hate you!"

"You do not hate me." he whispered into her hair. "I am sorry Sakura."

Sobs continue to rack her body as she thought of the many things they had shared. The first kiss. Their first date. The first time they made love. Everything keep rushing back to the point she became dizzy.

"Why can't you just say no? Why Itachi?"

"Do you think I enjoy seeing you this way?" he questioned.

She pulled away and looked down at the floor. Her pink hair covered her eyes and he could not tell if she was still crying. It broke his heart to see her in such a state.

"Please leave."

She could feel him hesitate. She knew that if he stayed any longer she would say more words she would someday regret. "Please." she whispered as she stood with her hand planted firmly on the counter.

With a nod, he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She barely noticed as she dropped to the floor and drowned in a puddle of tears.

* * *

><p>It was a only a month later she saw him at the marketplace. It only took a week of nonstop crying, self deluding fantasies, and ranting from Ino that she was well enough to come out of her house.<p>

She had promised herself that she would take things one day at a time and not think about her dark haired ANBU Captain.

As she picked up an apple, she could see him openly stare at her before taking a step in her direction. She didn't want to talk to him or see him for that matter. She wasn't ready.

"Sakura."

"Uchiha-san."

He paused, his dark eyes mirroring minor surprise as she reverted back to the less familiar from of address.

"I would like to speak to you."

"No."

"No?" he questioned. He wanted to talk to her to make sure she was okay. He could care less about the clan at the moment, all he cared about was her.

"Sir, I am currently not on duty at the moment so I do not have to speak with you."

A lone eyebrow rose in surprise. Was she really not going to speak with him?

"Even though you are not on duty, Haruno, I am still your superior officer. You will address me whenever I ask. Is that clear?"

"Crystal." she stated before dropping the apple in a bin and walking away.

He watched her leave but he could feel the sadness roll off her in waves.

_'Would this feeling ever go away?'_

With a jolt, he could feel pain in his heart. He loved her more than anything. To hear the words from his father that he could not be with her nearly destroyed him.

He couldn't take it anymore.

This torment.

His life was an empty shell without her by his side.

Was this what his grandmother meant when she said love was the torture chamber for all?

As he watched her pink hair swing in the breeze, he couldn't help but to agree with the sentiment.

"I am sorry, Sakura."


	6. Ino's Little Shop of Horrors

_A/N: This one shot in response to a one-hour-one shot challenge given to our group on facebook. I am slightly late on mine but I wanted to go ahead and do the prompt anyway. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>One Hour Sunday<p>

Challenge: Shop

**Ino's Little Shop of Horrors**

By: Perfect Beauty

* * *

><p>He was a man on a mission.<p>

And it was by far the most critical and life changing mission he had ever been on.

After a dating the same person for last five years, he was finally taking the plunge by asking the woman he loved for her hand in marriage. For a man who strayed away from any type of commitment this was the biggest one of them all. He was finally taking a leap into what he wanted most.

He was fairly sure his clan wouldn't like his decision but he didn't care. He loved her with every ounce of his being and no one was going to stop him from proposing to his longtime love, Sakura.

Which thus explains was why he was a man on a mission. He knew women liked to talk about weddings and other nonsense. But, he knew there was only one person on the entire planet who would know what type of ring Sakura would want.

Not to say he couldn't pick the ring himself. He just did not want to the outcome to be the same as his cousin, Obito, and the laughter that ensued when he finally proposed to his teammate, Rin.

As the doorbell rang inside the small shop, his onyx eyes searched the room until it came upon the blond, kunoichi who seemed to be wearing so much purple he was sure she had to be related to Barney.

"Ino-san."

The blond haired beauty looked up and noticed the famously handsome ANBU Captain staring at her. A blush threatened to erupt as she pushed her magazine to the side. She had to warn Sakura that her handsome boyfriend was a lady killer to all women.

"Hey, Itachi. What's up?"

His eyes narrowed as she took on the informal tone. Sure, he was acquainted with Ino but that did not pardon her from showing the proper respect.

"Ino-san, I would like to speak with you about something of importance."

A blond eyebrow rose skeptically as she stared at the man. She could see the glint of nervousness in his eyes before he looked away.

_Could Uchiha Itachi be worried about something?_

"Sure, Itachi. What do you need?"

"Ah, I would like to.."

"Oh, I know!" Ino cut in rudely as the dark haired man grimaced. _Were all women this complicated or was it just this woman?_

"You going to ask Forehead to marry you right?"

No words could describe the amount of shock he felt as the words left the blonde's lips. No one knew of his plans to marry the pink haired kunoichi so how did she know?

"You're wondering how I know, right?" Ino remarked as she began to pick at her nail. She fixed him with a stern gaze. "Sakura is my best friend. Of course, I am able to tell when any man is acting differently. You've been thinking about it for a while now, right?

"Ah."

The blond blue eyes brightened as he confirmed her suspicions. Her best friend was getting engaged! How exciting!

"You need my opinion on the ring, correct?"

"That would be helpful..." he began before he was rudely cut off once again.

"Sakura likes rubies. Maybe you should get her the six carot ruby, emerald cut diamond she has been looking at since forever."

Itachi mentally noted the description of the caret as the blonde continued.

"You can find the ring as Yashina's. Three blocks over and then a right. Tell Yashina I sent you."

Itachi stood in mild shock as the blond picked up her magazine and began to flip through the pages once again.

"Hn. Thank you Yamanaka-san." he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

It would be later he would look back on this encounter and think of this as the strangest conversation he ever had.

But, for now he was on a mission. He could dwell on this moment later.

* * *

><p>Ino sat her magazine against the counter once and again and glanced over her shoulder. "Ok, you can come out now."<p>

A woman with bright bubblegum pink hair and bright emerald eyes emerged from the stockroom with a happy smile on her face. She turned to her blonde best friend who was looking out of the window dreamingly.

"Did he take the bait?"

The blond flipped her hair over her shoulder before gracing her best friend with a saccharine smile. "Of course, he did! How dare you insult the Yamanaka Power of Persuasion!"

"Yeah, yeah, Pig."

"So, Sakura you are getting engaged isn't that exciting?"

Sakura smiled sweetly before a happy tear slipped from her eye.

"Of course, Pig."

Ino smiled widely before picking up her magazine once again. "Now that you are getting married I can finally be your maid of honor and you can finally try the bumper car position, how exciting!" she said before holding out her magazine to show the stunned pink haired woman.

"Ino, you're too much."

Ino looked at the woman in mock outrage. "What do you mean? Aren't you the one who said she wanted to jump him as soon as you got engaged?"

"I..."

"Here take my magazine with you. Maybe now you can finally make Itachi a very happy man."

Sakura could only laugh as she slipped the magazine into her bag. Maybe just this once. The pig was onto something.

"Maybe you're right, Ino. The bumper car position sounds too complicated. Any other ideas?"

"Ino smirked as her blonde eyebrow drew together. "Are you kidding? You've come to the right place. With my help, Itachi won't know what hit him when you jump his bones."

As the blond continued, Sakura thought back to the last time she allowed Itachi to do.._.some_ things to her...She could only imagine the feel of his hands on her body as his breath warmed her neck.

Her chest tightened in frustration.

She would take Ino's advice and put it to good use.

_Two_ years was far too long to go without sex.

* * *

><p><em>Fin. <em>


	7. Eyes

_A/N: Hi, there. Just wanted to get this dabble out while it was still fresh in my mind. Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>7. Eyes<p>

Words: 282

* * *

><p>Every night it is the same old song and dance.<p>

Every night it is the flashing lights, the pulsating music, the thicket of smoke. And every night (around midnight) a different person has their hands down my pants.

When I took this job, I did it to support my family but now that I am caught up in this world where the money is given quick and easy.

I can't stop.

I won't stop.

The money.

It calls to me every night, like a raisin in the sun.

Every night I am drawn in by the smell of cash and the flash of raven hair that clouds my vision. Every night, he sits in the lone chair in the back of the room.

Watching me.

Analyzing me.

Provoking me.

Demoting and tantalizing me all at the same time.

Every night as I face the throbbing bass, I imagine nothing but his dark eyes watching as I whip my sweat soaked pink hair from my eyes.

Every night his eyes call to me.

We have never exchanged words but I could feel his eyes on me.

Every night as I take the stage, I want him more and more.

I do not know his name I just know I want to be his.

As the last strip of my clothing and dignity is thrown onto the stage, I feel my soul cry out. Would I ever speak to the raven man in the back of the room?

Or would I continue to live my life as if he had never set foot in the room?


	8. One plus one

_A/N: I'm in a dabble mood. Hope you are enjoying the dabbles._

* * *

><p>37. One plus one<p>

Words: 392

* * *

><p>"When are you going to give up this foolish game and just tell him how you feel, Forehead?" Ino remarked as she looked over at her best friend.<p>

To say that Sakura was obsessed with the elder Uchiha brother was an understatement.

Not only was she devoted to becoming the best kunoichi of their generation to impress him but she found time to _stalk,_ I mean, _observe_ him whenever she could.

"He is not the type of man you could just walk up and confess to, Ino!"

The blond rolled her eyes before turning back to her magazine. "Then what do you suggest Sakura? Tie him up in your basement and make him your sex slave?"

The blond chuckled at her joke before flipping the page in her magazine once again. It wasn't until she reached page 53 that the realize that she was alone in laughing at said joke.

She stole a quick glance at the pink haired kunoichi and was surprised to see the look of inspiration in her eyes.

'_Uh oh,'_

She knew that look.

Forehead was planning something and she wanted no part in it.

Surely, she wasn't thinking about tying up _The Itachi Uchiha_ in a basement to become a sex slave.

"Forehead, I'm scared to ask but what are you thinking?"

A shiver raced down her spine as the green eyed kunoichi smiled mysteriously.

"Oh nothing, just wondering if I have ever told you how much of genius you are. "

The blond snorted before picking up her magazine once again. Her blue eyes connected with green as she flipped the page.

"Forehead, if you are serious about this idiotic endeavor then make sure you use protection. I would hate to see how your once plus one tango equals two nine months from now."

Sakura smirked before rising to her feet as she eyed her blond best friend in awe. She knew the pig was good for something.

"Well, Pig I can't make any promises. You know I have always sucked at math."

The blond chuckled as the pink haired kunoichi left the shop.

If Sakura thought tying Itachi up would be an easy job then surely she had much to learn.


	9. Ice Cream

_A/N: I would to hear some feedback if you have read these dabbles. Thanks again for reading._

* * *

><p><strong>42. Ice Cream<strong>

**Words: 589**

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny afternoon in Konoha as he strolled into the local sweets shop. He was meeting with his older cousin Shisui to discuss an important issue that had come up.<p>

Itachi rolled his eyes as his cousin's words echoed through his brain. In other words, his cousin was interested in a girl and didn't want to talk about it around the clan.

Of course, he understood since the clan was always trying to force a marriage onto one of them. Sure, the women in his clan were interesting but they were all the submissive housewife type of woman. He wanted someone with an opinion.

Someone who wasn't afraid to argue with him or to point out the fact that he was wrong.

Someone who was a strong as he was.

As he glanced out of the window of the sweets shop, he could see a tuft of bright, bubblegum pink hair sitting on a small bench in the middle of Konoha.

Normally, he wouldn't have given his foolish little brother's former teammate any thought if it wasn't for the fact that she was eating an ice cream cone that caught his eye.

He watched stoically as a small pink tongue darted from the soft looking lips and licked the base of the cone.

Slowly, he felt his mind screeching to a stop as he watched her take the entire cone into her mouth before pulling it out slowly.

_'Hn.'_

White cream dribbled from the base of the cone as the same pink tongue darted out and caught the white slime with ease.

He could only watch in fascination as the small tongue continued to roam from base to tip of the small vanilla cone.

He could feel something tingle in his pants as he watched the pink haired kunoichi finish the cone with a flourish. He watched as her tongue darted out once more before taking the entire cone into her mouth with a crunch.

He could only watch in fascination as the white cream tried to escape her lips but she kept them closed with a smile. He watched as she gulped and the remains of the cone slid down her throat.

A satisfied smile crossed her features as she licked her lips once more.

In that moment,Itachi could only watch as the pink haired woman called out to her blond friend and ran off leaving a shell-shocked sharigian user behind.

'_Maybe he should have said something?'_

The sound of someone clearing their throat pulled his eyes from the window. He looked up just in time to watch his best friend sit down.

Shisui sat down with a knowing look in his eyes and a blindingly white smile on his face.

"Hn. So I guess you enjoyed the show huh?"

"Hn."

Shisui turned with cousin with smirk. "Who knew our little Sakura-chan was a pro at working the cone? I wonder which lucky bastard was the one to teach her that."

Itachi sat quietly as he listened to his cousin rant about the technique Sakura used to lick her cone.

He felt something bubble within him as he continue to listen to his cousin's rant.

There was something about that moment that bothered him.

As he listened to Shisui's closing remarks, he brushed the thoughts aside.

It was probably nothing.


	10. Two plus Two

_A/N: This is the continuation from last dabble. I would love to hear some sort of feedback if you don't mind. enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>38. Two plus two<strong>

**Words: 568**

* * *

><p>"Forehead, you are a sick, twisted human being." One blond blue-eyed kunoichi grumbled as they walked the halls of Konoha General Hospital. Rubber soled shoes squeaked against the linoleum as the two medics walked down the hall tiredly.<p>

Ino watched in amusement as her best friend nonchalantly continued down the hall as if she did not have a care in the world. For someone who was planning the ultimate kidnapping Sakura was in too much of a good mood.

_'I wonder if she is still going to act on her plan.'_

Beyond the edges of her frayed nerves a thought started to form. Maybe she could talk Sakura out of this idiot plan before the Uchiha Clan Head killed her...with fire._  
><em>

"Forehead, I was thinking. Maybe you should give up on this plan and just marry Sasuke. He is a pain in the ass just like his brother except he actually communicates."

The coral haired woman paused in mid step before turning to her best friend. She was already shaking her head in response before the words ever left her mouth.

"I can't do that Ino. Not only is Sasuke no Itachi but there is something about Itachi that makes him special."

Ino snorted in response as she stopped and placed a hand on her hip. "The only thing that's special about Itachi is that he is abnormally hot with huge..._feet_."

She could only laugh as Sakura face turned a brighter shade than her hair.

"No, no, Ino. Under all the pretense and blank expressions lies a man who is calm and gentle. Yes, he is handsome by all means but you of all people know looks aren't apart of my criteria in dating someone."

Ino shivered as the image of green, spandex clad Lee popped into her mind. Never in a million years would she have ever thought that Sakura would _actually_ date Lee.

"Hmm. I guess. But, still Forehead, you should just get with Sasuke...he's..."

"Taken." Sakura finished unexpectedly.

Ino lifted an blond eyebrow in surprise. She hadn't heard anything about the younger Uchiha being taken off the market.

_'How could this piece of news slipped by her?_'

Ino sighed in defeat. She was getting nowhere in talking Sakura out of this ridiculous plan.

"Sakura, how are you going to initiate this plan?"

The pink haired woman smiled mysteriously as the two continued down the hall.

"Let's just say, when I am done, Itachi won't know what hit him."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure Sakura-chan said we would carry out the plan tonight?" one blond, knucklehead ninja said to his pale companion from a branch outside the Uchiha Clan Main House.<p>

"Yes, Hag said tonight is the night." The pale artist said stoically as the two continued to eye mansion.

"Did she say why him..."Naruto began as Sai raised his hand cutting the blond ninja off.

"He is going to his room now. Now is the time to move dickless."

The blond spluttered before leaping onto the roof of the mansion.

One thought lingered on his mind as three clones popped into existence next to him.

_'Why did Sakura-chan want us to kidnap Itachi?'_


	11. Spoken

_A/N: Aww where's the love? Are you guys not liking the Dabble Series anymore? Would love to hear from you if you are reading this._

* * *

><p><strong>39. Spoken<strong>

**Words: 482**

* * *

><p>He could only watch in mild amusement as the two ninja jumped from a branch outside his home and onto a roof.<p>

At first, he was annoyed that someone could be _idiotic_ enough to disturb him at home but as the two ninja sat talking outside the window he realized that they were his foolish little brother's teammates.

Interestingly enough, they were outside his home, but the fact that they were clad in all black led him to believe that something else was happening.

He watched as self proclaimed future Hokage made a clone of himself and the stoic, socially retarded young man who was the newest addition to Team Seven.

For some reason the young man's name always escaped him.

He was tempted to ask his little brother why his teammates were outside his window when they finally moved.

He closed his eyes in meditation as the two ninja appeared before eyes.

_'Ah, this is quite unexpected.'_

His eyes slipped closed again as the two ninja closed in around him. He counted their movements as they moved closer.

_1,2..._

_pause_

_3,4..._

He began to meditate once again when the movement of a kunai caught his attention. He simply shifted his weight as the kunai slid effortlessly past his shoulder. Irritated, his opened his eyes to look into the amused eyes of Uzumaki Naruto.

For a moment, the urge to laugh overwhelmed his senses. The blond was simply clueless as to how to be stealthy.

"See, Bastard, I told you he wasn't sleeping." The whiskered blond said to his comrade as he pulled the dark mask from his face.

"Uzumaki Naruto, what is the meaning of this interruption?"

The blond ignored his question as he looked over at Sai, who seemed to be lost in his own little world. He could see the two communicate without words before the blond spoke again.

"Sakura-chan wants to see you."

If was not shocked before then he definitely was shocked now.

_Haruno Sakura needed to see him?_

Why? For what reason?

She couldn't have sent a messenger bird or a summons like anyone else?

"Ah, is that all?"

A moment of silence filled the air as the young man, who was apparently named Sai, spoke.

"No, that is not all. Apparently, Ugly wants to make you a slave."

Itachi could feel his mind screech to a halt as the words left the pale boy's lips.

Did he hear correctly?

_'A slave?'_

He could hear the blond sputter as the Sai's words hit its mark.

Itachi did not know how it was possible but for the first time in 25 years, he was rendered absolutely speechless.


	12. His Plan

_A/N: Glad everyone is liking the dabbles. Here is the next one. I would love to hear some feedback if you don't mind._

* * *

><p><strong>40. His Plan<strong>

**Words: 751**

* * *

><p>A bright smile lined her face as she punched out her time clock in preparation to go home after a long day at the hospital. Even though her muscles were sore from work, she realized that she couldn't stop the smile from her face.<p>

For the first time since Ino came up with her brilliant plan, she let out a sigh of relief.

Her boys were going to kidnap Itachi for her and he wouldn't be none the wiser.

She shifted her brown shoulder bag onto her shoulder as the evening breeze flowed through her bright bubblegum pink locks.

In less than an hour, Itachi was going to be tied up in her basement.

Sure, she was _less_ than thrilled about the aspect of him living in her basement, but the opportunity was still there.

He was going to be hers.

Whether he wanted to be or not.

* * *

><p>Darkness filled his senses as he was pushed into the dark muggy room.<p>

He could feel the ties at his wrists as it pulled at the delicate skin. Sure, he was a ninja and was used to all types of scars but _he_ never _actually_ had one.

It was never becoming of the head of the Uchiha Clan to have scars.

As the conversation with Naruto and Sai flowed through his mind, he could assume one thing.

Haruno Sakura was in for the shock of her life.

* * *

><p>Bright lights greeted her as she stepped into the small living room of her apartment. As she slid her feet from her shoes, she didn't even look up to notice the two handsome men staring at her with mystified expressions.<p>

She knew she had taken a huge chance by asking Sai and Naruto to kidnap Itachi but she knew there was almost no one else who could subdue Itachi.

Sure, she _could_ have asked Sasuke but seriously weren't things awkward enough without mentioning that she was no longer interested in him but his hot older brother?

Plus, the fact that she wanted to make Itachi her love slave wouldn't have gone over well with the broody, younger Uchiha.

"Sakura-chan, we have the _package._" The blond said with a bright smile as he propped his feet against her coffee table. She could see the mud caked at the bottom of his sandals as he made himself comfortable.

Rage soared through her veins as the thought of ringing the blond's neck took hold in her mind.

'How dare he put his feet up on my glass coffee table!' her mind raged as she saw red once again. She was five seconds from jumping the blond when her mind spoke once again.

_'No, maybe later.'_ her mind whispered.

"Dickless, I hope you do not have the "package". The dark haired painter responded as he eyed the blond with a smile. "Hinata is way too pretty to die from your sickness."

Silence ensued the room as Sai's words hit its mark.

Red filled the blond's cheeks as he jumped across the table to kill the dark haired male. If it hadn't been for the pink haired kunoichi intercepting the blond's path, Sai would have died the most horrible of deaths.

"Sai." Sakura cooed sweetly as she dragged the blond away from the dark haired man.

"Ugly?"

"Could you please tell me if you did what I asked you to do?"

The young artist nodded his head in response as the pink haired woman glanced down at the floor.

A pink hue appeared at her cheeks as the thought of _him_ being in her home, sent her into overdrive.

She couldn't believe they actually did it!

"Arigato, Sai. There wasn't any trouble right?"

The two men remained quiet as the pink haired woman continued her one sided conversation.

If she had paused long enough then she would have noticed that neither man answered her question.

Sure, enough they wasn't going to tell Sakura that they had told Itachi everything.

Who knew what she would do once she found out they told Itachi about her plan?

A chill raced along their spines at the thought of what Sakura could do.

No, they wouldn't tell her about Itachi's plan.

She would just find out on her own.


	13. Thoughts

41. Thought

Words: 205

* * *

><p>She paced her living room in frustration for an hour later after her two teammates left. She was vaguely surprised when both men stated that they had captured the elusive Uchiha easily after dinner.<p>

A giggle escaped her lips as the thought of Itachi being captured like a loose pokemon invaded her mind. Then once again the feeling of guilt soared through her veins.

She paused in pacing as the image of Itachi's handsome face floated through her mind.

_'Would he treat her like Sasuke did once he found out it was her who kidnapped him?'_

Guilt marred her features as the thought of never seeing him again, even in passing, floated through her mind to her soul.

She didn't like that outcome at all.

She closed her eyes in silent prayer as her once still feet led her to her basement door.

She paused once again to curse Ino for putting the ridiculous thought into her mind in the first place. What kind of person was she by trying to convince Itachi love her?

That was something that was his own choice.

She set her shoulders in resolution as determination shot through her system, successfully killing the crazy thought of keeping in her basement.

She opened the door slowly as the haze cleared from her mind. She needed to clear the air with Itachi and let the chips fall as they may.

Itachi would probably hate her and rightfully so.

She had to woman enough to face him head on.

She was finally going to tell him how she felt.

For the first time in a long time, she smiled.

She had finally grown up.


	14. A confesion and concession

_A/N: Hey there guys. I am back with another chapter to the dabble series. I hope you guys are enjoying it so far and I would really appreciate it if I could get some feedback. Are you guys still enjoying the series or should I make this the final chapter?_

* * *

><p><strong>42. A confession and concession<strong>

**Words: 825  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Confusion was the first thing that came to mind as she stepped into the dim basement. Her thoughts raced as the thought of speaking with the man she loved continued to rampage through her mind.<p>

_'Would he hate me?'_ she wondered, as she stepped slowly down the staircase leading to her basement.

"Itachi-san, are you here?" she called as the words escaped her lips.

She added a bit of chakra to her hearing as the sound of nothingness greeted her.

_'Could it be possible that the two idiots knocked him out?'_ the pink haired woman thought as the image of a knocked out Uchiha filled her head.

Hyper-awareness shifted in her mind as she moved her feet faster down the staircase. It wasn't until her feet landed on the last step that she realized that something was amiss.

The basement she knew all too well was something she no longer recognized.

Gone were the stacks of boxes containing family heirlooms and kunai from her early training days with Tsunade.

In its place rested a single table with a white rose and a single candle surrounding it.

She felt the tingle in her spine as the image engraved itself into her mind.

What did this mean? And where was Itachi?

"Why so serious...Sakura?" a voice whispered to her left, as a feeling of content washed over her.

Nervousness replaced all sense of panic as the long awaited Itachi materialized seemingly from thin air. Her words lodged in her throat as impure thoughts of what they _could_ do upon the table ran though her mind.

_'Damn that Ino!'_

What could she do? She couldn't very well admit to him that she wanted to kidnap him to make him he sex slave right?

Once again she cursed Ino for putting the ridiculous plot of kidnapping Itachi in her mind.

_'Damn that Ino!'_

Shame filled her as the thought of telling Itachi the truth flowed through her mind.

She couldn't bear the thought of never speaking to him again. She had to come up with something, anything to not tell him the truth. Unfortunately, she didn't think the repercussions as her lips began to move on its own accord.

* * *

><p>"Itachi-san I am glad you are here." She whispered as the shadows seemingly bounced of the handsome man's face.<p>

"Hn."

She gulped.

_'Shit. Here goes everything._'

"You see, Shishou asked me to give you a check up and I thought it would be funny to.."

"Strip me naked and have sex on that table." He finished quietly as large, green eyes widened in shock.

He held back a smirk as his words hit his mark.

"Tell me Sakura. What would you like to do to me?"

A tremble raced down her spine as a ghost of a touch traced along her spine. A sheen of sweat dotted her forehead as her long locks was pulled from her shoulders.

_'What was he doing to her?'_

"Nothing, Itachi-s-san. I s-s-swear." she stuttered she locked eyes with the onyx orbs.

A dark eyebrow rose in amusement.

"Then I have been severely misinformed. I apologize Haruno-san. I thought I was brought here with the intention of being tied up and made a sex slave to Haruno Sakura."

She could feel her jaw drop as the dark haired male looked back at her with mild interest.

"Do I not interest you?"

She was not sure how long her jaw remained at her feet as the love of her life stepped closer to the lone table in the middle of the room.

She could feel the heat at her cheeks as those impure thoughts rose to the surface once again.

"Haruno, you seemed surprised. Was this not your intention in the first place?"

The pink haired beauty gulped as dark eyes ran along her frame.

_'Was he checking her out?'_

"Well, Haruno I am thoroughly surprised."

The words "why" threatened to escape her lips as the dark haired man gave her an expressionless glance.

"I thought you wanted me as much as I wanted you."

Sakura had no time to think as the blood rushed to her head and out her nose. She could feel the world spinning as her body surged toward the floor.

She could vaguely feel the strong arms around her frame as she looked into the beautiful, dark orbs before passing out.

The last thought on her mind was feel of the gentle kiss at her temple as the world slid from under her feet.

So much for happy endings.


End file.
